Birth
by magicalmayhemx
Summary: Hermione / Minerva. Hermione finds herself in a difficult position when she discovers the newly appointed Headmistress in her office in an awful lot of pain. Forever rubbish at summaries, but I promise the content is better.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelies and welcome to my newest fanfic.

Firstly I wanted to offer a quick thank you to the wonderful Christine. Her fabulous writing is what's really inspired me to put pen to paper. (Or fingers to keyboard which is technically more accurate but doesn't sound anywhere near as pretty.)

Secondly I want to offer a quick warning. I wasn't sure whether I could keep this as a T or make it an M, but as there isn't really anything graphic in it I decided that in this instance T would be acceptable. However it does contain reference to rape (sorry peeps, my writing isn't usually all this dark, just how I feel at the moment) so if that's going to upset / offend you please please don't read. There's also a tiny torture reference, but as JKR doesn't offer warning for it I don't really feel that I need to.

Anyway without further ado, on with the story.

* * *

Birth

"Professor?"

It was the first day of the school year that would signal Hermione's final at Hogwarts. The new Head Girl had been asked to come and see her old Transfigurations professor after curfew when she had ensured that all of the young Gryffindors were settled in for the night. However on arriving Hermione found the older witch curled up at her desk, seemingly in a lot of pain.

"Sorry Hermione, I… I think we may have to put this meeting off for tonight."

Hermione was a little surprised at the use of her first name, but pushed that to one side for the moment and instead returned her focus to what could possibly be causing the Transfiguration professor so much discomfort. She bore no obvious sign of injury which led Hermione to believe that whatever was causing the problem was not something she'd be able to work out just by looking at her. "Shall I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No. No, please. I'm, I'm fine. Just… honestly I'm okay. You can return to your rooms and we shall reschedule our meeting for another time. I'm sorry for the inco…"

But whatever she was about to apologise for was lost as she let out a small wail of pain. Hermione immediately moved closer. "Professor please let me get Madam Pomfrey. You're in pain. A lot of pain. You need to get checked over it could be serious."

"Oh it's serious alright" replied the older witch in a tone that Hermione couldn't mistake for anything other than bitterness.

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly, knowing it was inappropriate to pry but reluctant to leave until she at least had some idea of whether it warranted going against the older witches wishes and involving the school nurse.

But Minerva's patience with the conversation had run out and she dragged herself to her feet while the pain had temporarily subsided, and moving forwards she opened the door of her office for her young cub. "As I said Miss Granger, we will have to reschedule our meeting for another time."

Hermione slowly made her way over to where Minerva was standing. She desperately tried to think of an excuse to delay leaving but as none came to her she was forced to say a quick "goodnight Professor" and walk outside the office. Except before the door had been properly shut behind her another wave of pain had hit the newly appointed Headmistress and without warning a pool of water seemed to appear at her feet. Hermione's head spun around at the moan and immediately fell to the puddle of water on the floor under the older witch. She never understood how the truth came to her so quickly, but the second that she turned her head the realisation hit her. Minerva's robes were not loose because she had lost weight during the war. They were loose because she had added extra material to them to conceal the bump protruding from her stomach.

"You're pregnant." It was not a question.

"Not for much longer" came the reply and both women stared at each other, neither sure how to react now the truth was out.

Minerva for her part had wanted more than anything to deny Hermione's statement, but knew it would be pointless. The evidence at that moment spoke for itself. Instead she ushered the blue eyed witch back inside the office and shut the door behind her. Contraction now over she had a little more control over her voice, but not enough to stop it from shaking as she said. "It doesn't leave this room Miss Granger, do I make myself clear? No one is to know of my condition. Not even Poppy."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't promise that Professor. You need her help, giving birth alone would be dangerous for both of you. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would keep your confidence."

"Miss Granger I forbid you to tell ANYONE do I make myself clear?"

"Professor I am not going to let you put yourself in danger…"

"HERMIONE IT IS NOT A REQUEST IT IS AN ORDER. NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS CHILD. NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME…" the shouting came to an abrupt stop as another contraction hit her and she was forced to concentrate only on her breathing. It was a good job that took so much of her focus, because had she had time to think about anything else she would have cried. Hermione was not called the brightest witch of her age for no reason. Minerva knew she had just revealed far too much to her student. And she knew that there was nothing she could do now to take it back.

No one can know what happened to me… Minerva had been right, it didn't take long for Hermione to realise what she'd meant by that. Understanding the nature of the baby's conception the younger Gryffindor now knew why the Headmistress didn't want anyone to know. But she couldn't give birth alone, it just wasn't a feasible option. She waited for the most recent contraction to subside before walking closer to the green eyed witch and gentle whispering "I understand. I promise you I understand. But that doesn't change the fact that you cannot deliver your own child. It's just not physically possible."

"How could you possibly understand?" Minerva snarled, ignoring the end of what Hermione had said and just responding to the beginning. She knew she was being unfair but hormones and fear were racing through her body and she had lost all control of her tongue. "While you three children were on an extended camping holiday there were horrors going on at Hogwarts that you cannot even imagine."

"An extended camping holiday?" Hermione's own voice was now raised, anger coursing through her. "Yes we all had a blast. Do you have any idea what WE went through? What I went through?" She rolled the sleeve of her robe up revealing the word 'mudblood' etched upon her forearm. "Because maybe it's just me but when I was younger camping trips didn't involve torture. They didn't involve having Bellatrix pin me to the floor, mark my arm, call me filth and then rape me. You are not the only one that has suffered as a result of the war Minerva. So I appreciate that you are in pain, and that you are frightened. But please do not tell me that I don't understand because I can promise you that NO ONE understands how you feel now better than I do."

Silence.

"Did you just call me Minerva?" It may have seemed strange to anyone else that that was the one thing the older woman had chosen to comment on, but to Hermione it made perfect sense. She understood that it was to give herself time to process everything she'd just been told. Sure enough before Hermione had even had a chance to apologise for her use of the Headmistresses given name, the older witch had thrown her arms around her, weeping onto her shoulder. "I am so sorry Hermione. Both for speaking to you in that manner but also for not protecting you as I should have last year. You three should never have been in a position where you were out there alone searching for Horcrux's. Never in a position where you could be hurt."

"It wasn't your fault." Tears were now falling down Hermione's cheeks too, as she held on tightly to the woman before her.

"Yes Miss Granger it was. I was always the first to criticise Albus for putting an of the three of you in danger, yet I remained here while…" but once again her sentence was interrupted by yet another contraction. This one lasted longer than the previous and was also stronger. In fact it took a great amount of effort for her just to remain standing. Luckily Hermione seemed to realise this and remained where she was, propping up Minerva with her own body.

Once the latest contraction had subsided Hermione led her towards her sofa and shyly mumbled. "If you refuse to let anyone else be informed then I will stay with you. I stand by my earlier point. You cannot do this alone. And if I am the only person that's to know what's happening then it will be me that has to stay and deliver this child. But I hope for both of your sakes that this is an easy birth, this isn't exactly something I've had much experience of."

"I cannot ask you to stay…"

"You are not asking me, I am telling you." One look at Hermione's face told Minerva that arguing would be pointless, so she relented and nodded her head.

For the next hour and ten minutes neither of them spoke other than Hermione's gentle reassurances as each contradiction became stronger. Eventually though Hermione realised that it was time to get Minerva into a better position for delivery. She extended the sofa and helped her professor lay width ways across it. Blushing furiously she quickly said "I need to undress you from the waist down" and then waited for the objection that she knew was about to come.

Except she was wrong. Already exhausted from the effort of labour, all Minerva could do was blush an even deeper shade of scarlet and nod her head, consenting to whatever Hermione had to do.

Hermione would have loved to have turned her head and allowed Minerva to maintain some modesty, but there was no point. Sooner or later she would have to look, so it may as well be sooner. So instead she pulled Minerva's robes up over her waist and then pulled down her cotton pants, tossing them to the floor beside them.

Another contraction hit her. And then another. And another.

On it went but still with no sign of any child. Hermione was starting to get worried. Her water had already broken, the contractions were barely even stopping before the next hit, yet there was no sign of the head. Panicking Hermione looked up at the professor, who by now was dripping in sweat, it mingling with tears of pain as Hermione hadn't been brave enough to cast a painkilling spell in case it went wrong and she harmed the baby.

"Professor… Minerva. I really don't think I can do this alone. There should be some sign of this baby now but there's nothing."

"No… Herm, you promised." A look of total distress crossed the older witches face and Hermione felt a pang of guilt.

Sighing she nodded. "Fine, but I have to find out what's happening Minerva so if you want this to remain just the two of us then you're going to have to let me feel inside and see if I can work out what's going on."

She shook her head.

"Please Min, I know this is awkward. I know you feel embarrassed and shy, but you need to let me do this."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Please darling I need to do this." Hermione leant forwards and took her hand. She understood why the witch might be feeling a little awkward at being touched that intimately by one of her students but… oh of course. Hermione couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. "It'll be the first time someone's touched you there since it happened?" she whispered softly.

A nod.

Hermione hesitated unsure what she should do. But as horrible as it was the fact remained the same. She had to get this baby out before harm came to it or Minerva.

"Okay Min I'm sorry if there was another way then I'd do it, but there is no other way around this. I'm going to be really gentle I promise and I'm not going to start until you're ready. And if you want me to stop at any time tell me straight away. You are completely in control but I need you to find that Gryffindor courage just one last time so that I can make sure you both stay safe."

Minerva felt sick. This would be bad enough under normal circumstances but now… but Hermione was right. Logically she knew this was something that had to happen. So biting her lip she nodded again, giving consent for the young witch to find out what the problem was. But just before she had a chance another contraction hit her and as she panted and puffed she felt something inside her start to shift.

"That's it I can see a head" Hermione squeaked enthusiastically. Minerva smiled relieved, which lasted all of a few seconds before the pain hit her again.

Another fifteen minutes later, finally, after a lot of pushing and screaming and crying, Minerva gave a final push and gave birth to a little girl.

* * *

So there we go. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think and whether or not you'd like me to continue it. At the moment I think I'm going to leave it just as a one parter but I may be able to be convinced to add on a couple more chapters.

Hope you're all having a lovely weekend.

Chelsey xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies due to demand I did decide to go ahead and extend this. It became a three parter, then I had a bath last night, realised a massive plot hole, and it now has an epilogue too.

Anyway on with the story. And just for the record, I love the name Sapphire. ;)

Oh and same warning as the last chapter, mention of rape though nothing graphic. No smut. No bad language. I'm actually being a pretty good girl at the moment hehe.

Thank you to all of the wonderful people that have liked/followed and especially to those that have taken the time to review. You guys are fabulous. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two

The new baby was placed into a cradle transfigured by Hermione the moment the cord was cut so that she could help Minerva deliver the placenta. The small child cried the entire time but thankfully the second half of delivery was quick. After this Hermione magically cleaned up Minerva and tried to get the older witch to hold the baby. She refused. Instead it was up to Hermione to transfigure some baby milk, and feed her. She then rocked her to sleep and placed her back into her crib.

The whole time she did this Minerva did nothing. She didn't show any sign of wanting to leave the room and get away from the pair, but nor did she show any interest in helping with her. Instead she remained on the sofa, watching, but not doing.

It was only after Hermione had got her to sleep that Minerva spoke. "You're very good with her."

"Not really, but I have lots of younger cousins so I've looked after babies before. What are you going to call her?"

Minerva shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I didn't have a name in mind. You may name her if you wish?"

Hermione sighed and moved to sit next to the Headmistress on the sofa. She turned to face her and softly began to speak. "Min I know how easy it is to abort children in the magical world. You could have done it yourself at any stage. You obviously wanted her or she wouldn't be here. So what's caused the sudden change of heart now she's been born?"

The older witch looked away. "I… I have longed for a baby my entire life was told many years ago that it was not possible for me to become a mother because of an injury sustained during the war with Grindlewald. So when I found out… I hated the circumstances of the conception but I couldn't bare to throw away the miracle that had been bestowed upon me. I was going to finally become a mother. But as the pregnancy continued I realised that there were going to be questions about how I became pregnant in the first place and I knew that I never wanted anyone to know the truth. I could claim the baby was a result of a secret relationship but my friends would know better. But I still couldn't bare to stop it. And now she is here and there is nothing I can do to change it. I have my little miracle but at what price Hermione? I am now a single mother raising the result of something I wanted desperately to forget. I have a child that I do not wish to explain, and that is the result of a year of assault after assault from someone that…"

"It happened more than once…" it wasn't a question, Hermione hadn't even realise she'd spoken aloud until she saw that she was being stared at. "Sorry I… I just assumed…"

"That it was a one off incident?" Minerva finished for her. "No, sadly that was not the case."

"Who…" Hermione began before stopping as abruptly as she had started. No, that wasn't a fair question. If the older witch wanted to tell her then she would. But it was wrong to ask.

Minerva shook her head. "It is okay to be curious, understandable. But I cannot tell you. Nor can I tell you my reasons for not telling you. All I will say is that the father is no longer with us. He was killed during the final battle. The child is now mine and mine alone. And truth be told Hermione, that terrifies me. I have a very loyal House Elf who is more than happy to look after the baby during the day while I teach. But she has her own family and once it becomes evening then she must return to them."

"Sapphire" Hermione said suddenly.

Minerva looked at her a little confused so Hermione continued.

"We brought her into this world together, and, if you allow me, that is how she will be raised. So in answer to your earlier question about a name, I think Sapphire would be lovely. It means gem and is also her birth stone."

The older witch shook her head. "That is a very lovely offer Miss Granger but I cannot possibly accept it."

"Miss Granger? Hermione. I think after delivering your child we should at least be on first name terms in private. Although I will of course address you as Professor when we are amongst others. And you can accept it very easily. Even if it's just for the first year until you become used to being a mother and Headmistress simultaneously. I am here anyway and as both of my closest friends have declined the offer to return I shall be spending the year alone. I may as well use my time productively." Hermione hoped she sounded more confident and certain of herself than she felt. She knew what she was offering was highly inappropriate and also that caring for a baby was no easy task. But it was true. There were three people that had helped in some way in bringing this child into the world. Minerva, the father, and herself.

Minerva shook her head again. She was touched that the young girl was offering, very touched. She didn't think she would have been willing to do the same at eighteen. But she couldn't possibly accept the offer of help. As much as she wanted to. "Thank you but this child is not your problem."

"She is not a problem at all, she is a baby. It does not matter who fathered her Minerva, it matters who raises her. Which means that she is your child. But you are one person Minerva and you are right, raising a child alone is a frightening prospect. So do what is best for both of you, and allow me to help. I will give you all the space you need. All I ask is that you create a door between my quarters and your rooms. That way if you ever need me it is simply a case of knocking on my door. If I am not there then you will have to manage. But if I am then I can come in for long enough to assist and then easily go back to my own room. I know you are a private person and I know that you are very used to being alone. But you are not alone anymore, and like all working single mothers you are going to need some help. If you will not let your friends or anyone else know about her, then your only option is me."

Minerva sighed. She wanted so much to take up Hermione's offer but she was still just a child herself. "You are eighteen years old, you should spend your next year enjoying life, enjoying being free of the burden that you've shared with Harry all these years. You should not take on another burden that is not yours to carry."

"She is not a burden, neither of you are."

Silence.

"If this was the other way around, if it was I that had ended up pregnant as a result of events last year. Would you not want to help me? Would you not want me to allow you to help? Would you consider it a burden or a privilege to have the opportunity to assist raising the child of someone you respect. Please Minerva. Put that Gryffindor pride and stubbornness aside, and let me help you. I know you want to accept my offer, please don't stop yourself getting the help you need for some silly nobel reason."

There was another small pause in conversation. So long that Hermione was beginning to worry that the older woman would never speak to her again. She was starting to wonder if she was about to be thrown out when finally Minerva spoke.

"Sapphire is a ridiculous name for a baby."

Hermione pouted. "Well do you have a better one?"

"Isla."

"That's a beautiful name." Hermione agreed, still sulking a little that her name choice had been so harshly rejected.

"You don't have to sound so cross about that" the older witch said with a small smirk.

"It's better than Sapphire."

"Name choices. Looks like we've finally found something the great Hermione Granger isn't top at. But then it's unlikely you'd be top at anything had we been in school together."

Realising she was being teased Hermione grinned. "Really? Because I distinctly remember beating you in a game of chess at the end of my third year."

"I let you win."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh well it was beginners luck then."

"Hmmm so I might not be the best at picking out baby names but looks like I still trump the great Professor McGonagall when it comes to chess. Which makes me think that if we WERE at school together, there would be fierce competition for that place as top of class."

"Not a chance Miss Granger, not a chance."

The pair smiled at one another and Hermione leant back against the sofa, eyes shut. Less than five minutes later she was asleep. Two minutes after so was the older Gryffindor.

Until three and a half hours later when the sound of crying woke them both from their slumber.

Minerva rolled over, eyes still half asleep. "I gave birth, you're in charge of the first shift."

Hermione smiled and walked towards the crib.

B * B * B * B * B

By morning Hermione had woken with Isla twice, Minerva just once. However it was hard to tell who was more exhausted. Thankfully it was a Saturday so they weren't obliged to teach or to attend lessons. Both decided to skip breakfast. Instead they spent the morning sleepily setting up Minerva's quarters ready for the new baby. It was decided that for now it would sleep in Minerva's room rather than the spare room. Mainly as Hermione had suggested that for the first couple of nights at least she slept in the guest quarters while Minerva slowly set up the door that would link their quarters together.

Neither of them spoke much other than to discuss the practicalities of what was happening. It wasn't that they were avoiding talking about anything else, more that they were too tired to. When night came and Isla had been put into her crib for the first time that evening, the pair shared a sleepy goodnight and then crawled their way into their beds.

The sound of crying woke Hermione less than three hours later.

She stumbled across the bedroom and headed towards Minerva's bedroom door. One thing they hadn't done was discussed how Hermione was to get Isla when it was her turn to do the night time feed. She hesitated at the door, waiting to hear if Minerva was awake. The first shift of the night was suppose to be hers, but Hermione was less tired than the older witch and so more than happy to take it in her place. The crying continued. Surely she couldn't sleep through all of that noise. Although it was different than it had been the night before, not as loud or as high pitched. Perhaps she HAD managed to sleep through it. Opening the door slightly Hermione moved into the room and headed straight towards the small baby. She was asleep. Confused Hermione turned around and suddenly understood. It wasn't Isla that was crying. It was Minerva.

She made her way to the edge of the bed and sat down in front of the Headmistress. "What's wrong?"

Another small sob.

"Nightmare?" Hermione asked quietly, knowing how she'd been plagued by bad dreams after what had happened to her. She still was some nights, just less often now. But for Minerva the exhaustion and Isla's birth had probably made a bad situation even worse, and there was no doubt in the younger Gryffindor's mind that the green eyed witch's upset had been caused, at least in part, by something that had happened while she slept.

A small nod. Hermione climbed properly onto the bed and lay down next to Minerva, knowing the witch had slept soundly the night before when they were together. (Well other than the constant disturbances by the youngest McGonagall.) She took Minerva's hand in her own, and shut her eyes. They were soon fast asleep. Throughout the rest of the night they remained together in Minerva's room. All of Isla's feds were done without either of them opening the bedroom door.

When morning came they both woke before the newly born baby. Minerva turned her head to the side to see Hermione watching her carefully.

"You didn't have to stay with me."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

B * B * B * B * B

For the second day neither of them left Minerva's quarters. When it came to meal times the Headmistress sent her House Elf to get their food and bring it up to them. Everyone had been told that both the Headmistress and Head Girl were sick. Probably one catching it off the other during their meeting on Friday evening.

That night once they were both ready for bed they had retired together to Minerva's room. Hermione climbing under the covers next to her. Neither woman acknowledged this.

In fact once they had both returned to lessons and teaching, their routine stayed almost the same. Every evening after dinner they would both return to Minerva's quarters to take Isla off Betty. They would then bath her, change her, and get her ready for bed. Each morning they would wake, taking it in turns to do different parts of the baby's routine so the other could shower and dress.

It was nearly six weeks before they finally discussed what was going on.

* * *

There we go. Chapter three will hopefully go up Thursday evening (GMT). I have written basically everything other than the end of the epilogue but I wanted to space it out a little bit as it's not a very long fic. Hope that's okay?

Oh and my twitter is helloitschelsey if anyone wanted to keep an eye out for updates etc.

Hope you're having a good week.

Chelsey x

Ps. Please keep letting me know what you think, reviews honestly do make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys guys guys I have some exciting news for you!

That I'm not going to tell you yet. ;)

But there are two new stories on their way both that are a little bit different for a couple of reasons. Especially excited for one because I don't think anyone has done it before. At least not that I've seen.

Anyway on with this story. Hope you all enjoy chapter three. This WAS the end but then I realised I'd forgotten something. 50 points to *select your house here* if you can work out what I missed haha.

Enjoy the last official chapter, chapter four is an epilogue.

Ps. Lemon warning although not in much detail because I don't really like writing it and I did a LOT of lemon in my other story.

* * *

Chapter Three

It was a Friday evening and they were both collapsed exhausted on Minerva's sofa. It had been a long week and neither one of them had slept much. Thankfully though Isla had fallen asleep early and they were both enjoying a glass of wine together. It was the first time they had done anything that vaguely resembled socialising together. Yes there had been odd moments of shared humour, but other than that they were either separate, or taking care of the youngest McGonagall.

As the alcohol started to kick in they began to relax a little bit in one another's company, and soon Hermione was resting her head against the older Gryffindor's shoulder while they discussed some of the more amusing events that week.

"Poor Professor Flitwick. Although how they broke into his quarters and dressed him up as a Christmas Elf I will never know."

"Ah but how about the staff meeting where Professor Trelawney told me that she always knew I'd never have children. Her inner eye saw it years ago."

"I think she might want to take that inner eye back as faulty." Hermione said with a snigger.

"She was right about one thing though" the Headmistress replied sadly.

Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"She told me that I would spend the rest of my life alone."

"She's not right about anything else Min, what makes you think she's going to get that one right?"

"I am a forty eight year old single mother whose child is part Death Eater; that never left her office before she had her and has even less chance now she's been born. I know I haven't always excelled when it came to relationships, but as I knew I couldn't have children I always told myself there was no rush. I never felt the need to go out and chase after a relationship. I always assumed one would happen in due course. And by not going out actively looking for one it would ensure that when one did it would just fit nicely into my current life, without any need for a great change."

"Well what's changed? You're saying that you would never go out looking for a relationship, well one is just as likely to happen now as it was before then."

"Someone that will want me and a child that isn't theirs, but instead belongs to a Death Eater that spent a year torturing and raping me - the only reason that Isla exists in the first place?"

"I don't care that you have a child, or who the father is. So why would anyone else?"

Minerva sighed. "While I don't doubt your feelings, I think it's a little different when it's someone you're considering entering into a relationship with. What would anyone see in me anyway Hermione? I am an old woman. I'm nothing special to look at, covered in scars, and emotionally stunted. Not to mention the fact that no one is going to want me after what happened last year. I am broken, both physically and emotionally. The thought of someone even touching me again makes me feel sick."

It was strange for her to speak so openly, but tired, emotional, and a little drunk, the Headmistress had separated the woman in front of her that had been sharing her bed all these weeks, from the girl that she taught during the daylight ours.

"Do feel sick now?"

"No"

"Then you're wrong."

"Sorry?" Minerva turned her head to look at the woman by her side.

"I'm touching you."

Realising what she meant Minerva felt her heart begin to race. It was true, Hermione had been laying on her shoulder for the best part of an hour. "I… that's different."

"Why?"

"Because it is Hermione."

"Why?"

"Hermione please just leave it."

"If you can be touched by me you could be touched by someone else."

"I don't want to be."

"Why?"

"Because I've not fallen in love with anyone else I've fallen in love with you."

Silence.

"Min…" before Hermione had a chance to say anything else the older witch had leant over the side of the sofa, and thrown up.

After making sure that she was okay and banishing the sick Hermione continued. "How long have you known?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and there was a definite shake to it.

"Since about two minutes ago when I realised that although it would be difficult with anyone else because of what happened last year, the real reason that I don't want to be touched or intimate with anyone other than you is because… I'm not saying it again." Bright red and nearly in tears Minerva curled her legs up protectively in front of her.

"And you really thought after nearly six weeks I was still just here to help with Isla? It didn't even occur to you that just maybe I was still here every waking moment I'm not in class because I've become rather attached to her Mum and didn't really fancy going back to my empty bedroom when I could stay here with her instead?

There was another moment of silence. "Why?" Minerva asked so quietly Hermione barely even heard her.

"Because you're beautiful, and intelligent; and you make me laugh with your wicked sense of humour; even if it's at my expense and in the middle of the night. Because I don't care who the father of your child is. I love her anyway. Because I don't care if you're broken. I am too. Because I'm just as in love with you as you are with me."

Hermione had stood up as she'd spoken and was now standing, looking down on the woman still curled up in front of her on the sofa. Pulling her to her feet she wrapped her arms around the taller witch and held on to her tightly. The older witch felt her breath catch as Hermione's hands slowly ran along her back. Unable to resist temptation any longer, moved towards Hermione and placed a careful kiss onto her perfect lips.

It started off slow, unsure, but once both were sure the other was comfortable they allowed themselves to get a little more lost in the moment. Before they realised what was happening they were stumbling towards the guest bedroom (not wanting to disturb sleeping Isla in Minerva's room) and they were falling onto the double bed.

Minerva had ended up on top but before they continued the kiss she stopped long enough to tenderly ask "do you mind being below me?"

"No; it's... it's fine. I trust you."

"You can stop this at any time."

"So can you."

Lips found one another and clothes began to be removed. Hands were always slow, careful, neither wanting to hurt or frighten the other. It was only as Minerva slid down the younger witch and began using her tongue that Hermione had to stop her. After some gentle reassurance Hermione allowed Minerva to explore her with her tongue, and it wasn't long before they had both used tongues and fingers on their partner. Both were yet to make it to climax, but that was mainly because both were still feeling a little shaky. However as they returned to the same level, lips meeting once more, they began running hands over bare skin and rubbing their thighs against their partner's cores. So wrapped up in the love they felt for one another in that moment, the pair finally relaxed and went over the edge, both coming down out of breathe but content.

"Are you okay my love?"

Hermione nodded. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Promise."

They lay together in silence for a while.

"I love you."

Hermione looked up, a little surprised that this time the confession had come so easily to the usually closed off woman.

"And I you."

A cry came from the room next to them and both groaned.

"I'll go" Hermione mumbled, leaning forwards to kiss her lover before climbing out of bed and looking around for her clothes. "Have you seen my pyjamas?"

She turned to face Minerva who was smirking, Hermione's clothes in her hand.

"Give them back" Hermione said pouting. "I need to go and get Isla. She wants feeding."

"So do I" a moment later Hermione found herself being backed against the bedroom wall while Minerva knelt down in front of her.

"But… Isla…"

"Is nearly six weeks old. A few extra minutes of crying won't do her any harm."

"Hmmm so what you're saying is that the five week old baby has to wait because her fifty year old Mum won't?" Hermione teased.

"Hey I'm not fifty."

"Mmmm not long."

"Hmmph."

Hermione pulled her back to her feet and kissed her. "Later my love."

"Okay, but your pyjamas are staying with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't argue. Instead she turned to leave but found herself being pulled back once more by the older woman.

Minerva gently tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. "You really are beautiful. Do you know that?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not as beautiful as you."

"And you're sure, that you want this, all of it? Because this is no life for an eighteen year old Hermione. Sleepless nights, the responsibility of a baby, a relationship with someone more than twice your age…"

"I'm nineteen, my birthday was nearly a month ago."

"Don't be facetious."

"I'm nineteen, I've found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and we have a gorgeous baby girl. Some would call that lucky."

"Some would call you crazy."

Isla's crying got louder.

"They'd be wrong."

With one last kiss she turned and hurried out of the room, leaving Minerva staring after her, amazed how quickly her life had turned around. Just proof, she thought to herself, that everything happens for a reason.

* * *

Sooo that was where it was supposed to end until I realised I was an idiot.

One more part to come. Possibly tomorrow, possibly Saturday, depending on how I feel / when I get a chance.

Hope you all enjoy. Oh and *shameless plug* my twitter is helloitschelsey if you want to follow. I do post about writing and updates.

Chelsey xx


	4. Chapter 4

And here is chapter four... you guys are going to hate me so um... sorry about that.

Don't really know what happened this just got really dark and twisted. Apparently I was having one of those days.

But hey it's over now and I am pretty close to announcing some exciting news.

So smile... because this is over. Haha.

* * *

Chapter Four - Epilogue / 18 years later

Minerva groaned as she threw herself back onto the sofa her wife was already sitting on. "I honestly cannot believe she would be so foolish. She's not even finished school yet. How on earth does she think she's going to cope with a baby. She's only just turned eighteen. She still IS a baby."

Hermione couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Remind me Min, how old was I when Isla was born?"

"That's not the point."

"That's exactly the point. And I don't think I've been a bad Mum; although my daughter is pregnant at eighteen so…"

Minerva smiled. "You've been an amazing Mum. Probably too good. What are the chances that she's done this just to be like her favourite Mum?"

"That's not true she doesn't have a favourite."

"Yes she does. We both know it's you she prefers."

"Nope, she told me she didn't herself when I tried to convince her it WAS me?"

"Why were you… oh never mind."

They both laughed and Hermione snuggled into her side.

"Are you REALLY cross with her for being pregnant."

"Well I'm certainly not happy about it. And what if Saphy ends up copying her older sister Mia?"

"Oh she won't."

Minerva wasn't convinced. Their fifteen year old was the rebellious member of the family, so if anyone was going to do something like this she would have guessed her anyway. "How can you be so sure when Isla's obviously decided to copy her mother?"

"That's not true. I'm pretty sure James is the father, not Neville. SHE isn't dating a teacher, ergo this has nothing to do with me." Hermione stuck her tongue out childishly and then giggled.

Minerva screwed up her face. "Good job it's not Neville. I would have had to have killed him."

"Good job my parents took a lighter approach to our relationship really isn't it?" Hermione said with a smirk and received a gentle bash to her arm in response.

They settled into a content silence for a while before Minerva turned her head carefully towards the younger witch. "Do you honestly not have any regrets?"

"Regrets?"

"About becoming a Mum at such a young age. About our relationship. About giving up a career at the Ministry to stay here and teach so we could raise Isla together… About then having Sapphire so soon after?"

"Not even a little bit. You know that Min, I wouldn't trade the life I've had with you and the girls for anything."

"No?"

"Never."

A comfortable silence fell between them for another moment before Minerva asked, so quietly Hermione could barely even hear. "I have a question for you if that would be okay?"

"Of course Min" Hermione looked up at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"We have always been completely honest with one another about everything. About the nightmares we both experienced for years after what we went through. About the times when the flashbacks were so bad we couldn't bare to be intimate with one another in that way. About our differences when it came to parenting. About any issues in our relationship. You have asked me about what I enjoy in the bedroom, why I won't let our children eat sweets until they reach a certain age, and why I insist on sleeping on the same side of the bed every night. But the one thing you have never asked me, the one thing we have never discussed, or even mentioned, since that first night when you delivered Isla, is who her father was. Why?"

Hermione took her hand. "How long has this been bothering you my love?"

"A while" the older witch confessed. "I just… I didn't want to bring it up if it was something that you DIDN'T wish to talk about. As far as I'm concerned she has two parents. You and I. And I don't want to do anything that will make you feel differently about her. Or about me."

Hermione placed a tender kiss on her lips as the older woman began to weep. "Oh Min, why have you let this fester for so long? Like you said, we've had every other conversation. This one is no different. Nothing will EVER make me feel different about you or either of our children. I didn't ask because you told me that first night that you could never tell anyone. I didn't want you to feel like there was any pressure on you to tell me. Because it doesn't matter to me Min. It doesn't change how much I love you OR Isla. Of course I'd like to know, I'd like us to have no secrets from one another whatsoever. But as I said, you'd made it crystal clear that it was a topic not to be touched upon, and I have always respected that."

"When I said what I did that first night, I never imagined for one moment how I was to end up feeling about you. I love you, with all my heart, and I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Especially not over something like that."

"Then I'm ready whenever you are."

"And I… I'm ready to tell you, now if that's okay?"

Hermione nodded, taking hold of her hand again and holding it a little tighter. "Of course."

"The reason that I never told you was because I didn't want to do harm to the person that… I was so angry at him but I also knew… no one would understand. That it wasn't his fault. He had been given a potion that meant he…"

"I understand" Hermione quickly interjected, knowing what the older witch meant and not wanting to watch her struggle any longer. "It meant that he was not in control of his actions. That he became violent and sexually aggressive."

"Yes."

"And the reason that you didn't want to tell me was because you didn't want someone to take the blame for something that was not really their fault. You were essentially being attacked night after night by the person that was feeding him the potion."

"Ey, Voldemort I do believe."

"But Min, you should have known that I would understand?"

"Perhaps, but given who it was… and remember my dear, when we first had this conversation we barely even constituted friends. We were little more than student and teacher. And it was still very very recent."

Hermione nodded and then carefully asked the question that she now realised Minerva had been waiting for fearfully for eighteen years. "Who was Isla's father Min?"

"Severus Snape."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Now you understand?"

"Now I understand." Hermione was pale and trying to remove the look of horror she knew was on her face because she didn't want to frighten her wife. She had meant what she said - it didn't change anything. But that didn't make her feel any better about the horror of what Minerva would have gone through all those years before. Being attacked like that by someone that was something of a friend. Someone she had worked with for more years than she cared to remember. Someone that despite everything, on some level she would have still trusted. And until she realised it was the potion she would have assumed it was him.

She did something that Minerva had done all those years before on this exact sofa after her confession of love. She leant over the side and threw up.

Minerva carefully cleaned her up and then pulled the younger woman onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face into the back of Hermione's neck. "Sorry that must have been a shock. Are you, are we, okay?"

Hermione turned straight around. "Oh Min I'm so sorry I reacted like that, it should be me checking you're okay not the other way around. But of course, of course we're okay. I'm sorry I just… I can't believe how you… how you coped with that. How long before you realised that is wasn't the man you knew doing that to you?"

"I suspected almost immediately from his eyes. But I knew that he was so successful at blocking Voldemort out in every other way that I couldn't believe that he was allowing himself to succumb to a potion like that. But as you and I both know it isn't actually that simple. Not least because the person affected doesn't even know what they're doing. They have no memory"

"No."

"It took about three months for me to be certain. I… I swabbed the inside of myself after… and then tested it. It wasn't an easy thing to do, potions were never my strong suit, but the test was very conclusive. The dose was so high though it was poisoning him as well as harming me."

"Wow"

"Indeed."

Another silence fell between them while they both absorbed everything.

Hermione was pleased that Minerva had told her but was still in shock.

Minerva was relieved to no longer have to hold in her secret, and even more so that her wife had taken it so well, but the memory of what she'd gone through being dragged back up… It had unsettled her somewhat.

B * B * B * B * B

Seventy years later Isla and Saphy went together to visit the grave of their mothers. Both had lived long happy lives surrounded by all of their family, friends, and amazing achievements until they'd died peacefully in their sleep together just a few weeks before.

Sapphire looked at her older sister curiously. "Did you ever ask, who your father was?"

Isla shook her head.

"Never became curious at all?"

"Of course."

"But you didn't do anything about it?"

Isla looked away from her sister for the moment. "We both have two mothers. Minerva and Hermione."

"I know that but… you know what I mean."

The older sister sat down and then slowly signalled for her younger sister to do the same. "Saph, if I tell you something, can you promise me that you will never tell another living soul. That this piece of information will die with us?"

"Isla you know you can trust me. I have never betrayed your confidence before and I will never."

Isla signed. "Do you remember when I got to face the woman that tortured and raped Mum. Bellatrix?"

"Of course, that was one of your first tasks. Mum Min nearly went nuts. She said it was completely inappropriate and had an absolute fit. Sent spells at about ten Ministry officials and nearly got arrested."

"You know that I was asked to search through her memories?"

"Yes…"

"I accidentally stumbled on the one from that night, the night she tortured Mum."

"Oh Isles…" Sapphire moved closer to her older sister taking her hand. She couldn't even imagine how awful that must have been. She would never have wanted to see either of her parents hurt.

"And do you know how you got here?"

Sapphire laughed. It was a strong throaty laugh that she'd got from the older of her parents. "Strangely enough given that I have seven children yes I do know all about the birds and the bees."

"That's not what I meant. You know that they had to cast a special spell to allow Mum to get Mum pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Did you know that spell is so strong that even if someone say, had previous contraception problems, like Mum M, she would have been able to conceive?"

"Yes, but they chose for Mum H to carry me because she hadn't have the opportunity before."

"I know."

"Okay Isla I'm confused. Where are you going with this."

Isla took a deep breath. "When I saw that night in Bellatrix's memories I saw something that neither of our parents would ever have known about. During the time that Mum H believed she was unconscious for, she wasn't. Have you heard of the unvolrapetius potion?"

"The one that basically causes someone to force themselves on someone else?"

"Yes."

"Isla I appreciate that this is hard for you but could you please just get to the point."

"Mum M was there that night. Obviously not content to have her raped by one of his followers night after night - I never found out who but my money would be on Carrow as he was there at Hogwarts at the time - they decided to drug her that night and bring her in to watch the torture of her favourite student."

"Mum"

"Exactly. So the intention was from what I saw of Bellatrix's memory was just to have her watch Bellatrix rape and torture her. But it went wrong. Whatever they sedated her with was too strong so she remained unconscious. So there was a conversation between Bellatrix and Voldemort and…"

"And…?"

"And they gave Mum H the potion."

Silence.

"I don't understand."

"Hermione is my 'father' as you put it Saph. She was drugged that night and forced to rape Mum while she was unconscious. The dates fit, I checked. They cast the same spell on her as the night that they decided to try for you. That's the only reason Mum M was able to conceive. It was intentional. I wasn't an accident, I was a planned attempt at torture."

Sapphire was as pale as a ghost. "But… no that… But Mum didn't want you to… she didn't…"

"Know?" Isla finished. "No, I don't think Mum M knew. In fact I'm sure she didn't. She just didn't want me to see Mum being raped. Hardly surprising really."

"So they never knew?"

"No"

"And you never told them?"

"Told them when their entire relationship was built on the trust they had for one another that they didn't have for anyone else BECAUSE of what happened? Told them that before they even considered becoming a couple they were forced to do just that. Eighteen year old Mum H was forced, without knowing it, to rape and impregnate her favourite teacher while Bellatrix and Voldemort looked on and laughed? No weirdly enough Saph, as I like our family in one piece, I decided to keep that to myself."

Another pause.

"Why though, why did he want to hurt either of them that much?"

"Mum H was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, although obviously their student/teacher relationship was already stronger than most. It was a memory Saph it was a bit blurry, but from what I gathered… Mum rejected Voldemort at school when he was still Tom Riddle. It was his idea of revenge I guess. He was a sick bastard, it's not like we didn't already know that."

"And you don't regret it? Not telling either of them the truth?"

Isla shook her head. "Saph you may never understand but… it was unnecessary. As far as Mum H was concerned she WAS my biological mother anyway. Why put them through all of that when they worked so hard to get where they were. To completely trust someone else. To fight against what everyone thought about them getting together when Mum H was still at school. They didn't need to know Saph. And I wasn't about to ruin their lies with something I'd found out by accident."

"So we really are sisters then?"

Isla smiled and wrapped her arm around her younger sister. "Always."

* * *

THE END

I'd still love to know what you guys think.

Thank you to anyone that's stuck with this until the end. xx


End file.
